For Lack of a Better Word
by Emuhlea2010
Summary: It's their seventh year. The trio could never be happier. What happens, though, when a certain blonde haired boy steps between them all.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot line and maybe a couple random characters later on.

_A/N: Okay so this is my first fic in a LONG time so I hope you enjoy it._

Hermione Granger passed through the wall in Kings Cross Station separating the magical world from the muggle.

"HERMIONE!!" exclaimed a squeal from the crowd of people. A much older looking Ginny came running up to her and threw her arms around her.

"Where have you been all summer darling? We missed you. Ron especially," Ginny giggled teasing her best friend.

"My parents and I went to Italy for the summer. We have family there. It was a nice get away." Hermione looked down to the ground.

"Herms you look stunning. What have you done with your hair? You must tell me your secret!" Ginny laughed again and pulled Hermione toward the train.

It was true Hermione Granger had changed quite a bit over the summer. She grew into her body and had actual curves and form. Her hair was no longer a bush, but long sleek and curled in spirals at the ends. Her Chocolate eyes though, still showed the same innocent book loving girl all of Hogwarts had grown to know.

"Harry, Ronald!" Hermione cried seeing her other two best friends waiting for the two girls by the doors of the train. She ran up to them and hugged them both tightly.

"'Mione you're suffocating me!!" moaned Harry wrapping his arms around the petite girl.

"Sorry… I feel like I have not seen you boys for YEARS." She gave a soft smile and they entered the train.

Once finding an empty compartment the four friends sat down and drowned themselves in conversation.

"Hermione, do you know who got head boy and girl?" Ron asked with a mouth full of chocolate.

"No, Ronald, I don't." she replied looking up from her book.

"Well one would think that you would be the first candidate for the head girl position." Harry mentioned patting Ginny on the knee.

"So Mr. Potter," Hermione started, sounding coy and giving a small smirk, "What is going on with you and Miss. Weasley there?" as soon as the question left her lips both turned the deepest shade of crimson possible.

"Well… Um… We… Uh…" Harry stammered out.

"We are a couple!" Ginny stated gleefully while grinning ear to ear.

"And you didn't even bother to owl and tell me?!?" Hermione started to feel hurt.

"No Hermione! That's not it at all! We did owl you. I promise!" Harry started to plead.

"Harry… I was kidding. Wow, have I always been so serious that you can't even tell when I am kidding?" She had asked an honest question and the silence was her answer,

"Well then"

There was a silence until the compartment door slipped open and Professor McGonagoll was standing before them.

"Sorry to interrupt what seemed to be a very heated conversation, but, I need to have a few words with you Miss. Granger." She smiled her weak small smile and exited to the hallway. Hermione gave one look at her friends and walked out of the compartment, book bag in tow.

"You needed to speak with me Professor?"

"Yes, would care to follow me? There is someone else that I need to speak to as well."

They crossed over to another section of the train. McGonagoll lead Hermione to a compartment that had a plaque on the door stating, "Staff use only."

"In you go dear." McGonagoll said while tenderly pushing Hermione inside. "I will be back in just a moment."

Upon her exit, Hermione stood in awe. The compartment seemed to be huge. There was a black sofa in the middle with a long cherry wood coffee table. On either side of the window were over sized arm chairs and small end tables, a book case along the right wall, and a fire place opposite. She sat down on the sofa and opened her book back up.

After a couple minutes the compartment door slid open again. Hermione was curious to see who else the professor needed to talk with. All of her excitement left her body when she saw a certain tall blonde ferret waltz into the room.

"What on God's green earth are you doing here?" Hermione spat.

"The same reason you are here Granger" Malfoy said coolly giving her a smirk.

"Okay so you both are probably wondering why I have brought you both here." The professor muttered pouring a cup of tea for her self and sitting in one of the arm chairs.

"Yes, well. As you both know I am now the head mistress of Hogwarts; so it was my duty to select the head boy and girl for this year." She looked at the two dumb struck students hoping they would catch on.

"You two will fill those spots." Hermione and Draco turned and looked at one another in disgust.

"You're kidding right Professor?" Hermione whined.

"I'm afraid not Miss. Granger. You two are the top students of your year. I hope that your past will not effect this decision, because if it does, I will have to use enforcement." The two enemies let out a sigh and slouched down on the sofa.

"Right. You two will be sharing a tower. There is one common room, one bath room, two bed rooms, and an observation wing." McGonagoll was drinking her tea now like there was a form of liquor laced in it.

"What is an observation wing?" Draco asked bored.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, it's a rather large area, much like your common room, but there is a whole wall that is a window. You can see most of the back portion of the campus and the forbidden forest." Silence again.

"Well, I will leave you with your first heads assignment. I need you to inform all the Prefects on this list, which their duty is to make sure all the students get onto the carriages safe and sound. Hagrid can take care of the first years. Also you both need to stay in this compartment and figure out a password for your dorm area and times in which prefects, yourselves included, will patrol." She handed them some parchment with a list of names and then glided out.

"I'll take the front and you can take the back" Malfoy barked while standing up.

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" Hermione asked angrily.

"I wasn't telling you to do anything mudblood. I was simply trying to be a gentleman and save you from the Slytherin harassment." He sounded annoyed.

"Oh" Hermione was embarrassed and left the compartment quickly.

After about an hour the two found their way back to the staff compartment waiting for the trip to come to an end.

"Nearly there." Hermione sighed to herself. Draco had nodded off a little while ago on the sofa. His arms were twitching slightly and he was breathing deeply. _'Should I wake him up? He would yell at me and just insult me if I did and even if I didn't. Slimy jerk. The less confrontation the better.' _She smiled to herself and slipped on her robes and slinked out of the compartment leaving the slumbering ferret to his dreams.

A/N: Next chapter will come soon. PROMISE. Be kind and harsh I could use some wise words to get this going. Love Always.


End file.
